


My Heart's Last Dream

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Despair, Dreams, Heartbreak, Knife wrapped in Fluff, M/M, WangXian, WangXian Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Written for Wangxian Week 2019  - Day 6- Prompts: Reunions/DreamsFaced with the painful nightmare of the Burial Mounds, Wei Wuxian's heart and mind cling to a beautiful dream. But the harsh reality comes crashing back down on him soon enough.





	My Heart's Last Dream

****His feet barely touched the ground as he ran. Wei Ying dashed through the market at Lotus Pier, racing as fast as he could toward the docks. He had spotted the boat approaching while he was out on one of his pheasant hunts, and he could barely contain the excitement swelling in his chest at the sight of a white clad figure on that boat.

He reached the dock and stood bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. The bright grin on his face could have rivaled the sun. He waved happily. “Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!”

To the white robed Lan Wangji, that bright smile was the sun as he inclined his head in greeting. “Wei Ying.”

For anyone who didn’t know him, the young Second Jade of Lan showed no emotion. However, Wei Ying caught the tiny curve of his lips and the faint hint of color that spread up his earlobes.

“Did you miss me? I’m glad you finally came to visit, Lan Zhan!”

“Mm. I’m here.”

It had only really been a few months since they’d last seen one another, but for the two it felt so much longer. Wei Ying barely gave Lan Wangji time to get fully off the boat before he took hold of his arm and started toward the Jiang sect grounds.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, my shijie said she’d make some of her lotus and pork rib soup for you. She promised she wouldn’t make yours as spicy as mine, but if you want you can have some of mine to try and see if you like it better.”

Lan Wangji nodded, letting himself be pulled along by the ever bubbly Wei Ying. “Mm, I will try it.”

“Good, good. I think the food of your Cloud Recesses is much too plain. Hopefully you will like things here in Yunmeng.”

They reached the main hall and were met by Jiang Fengmian, Madame Yu, and Jiang Yanli.

Wei Ying finally pulled himself away from his companion’s side and grinned at the three. “Uncle Jiang, Madame Yu, Shijie, this is Lan Wangji.”

Lan Wangji offered them a respectful bow. “Sect Leader Jiang, Madame Yu, Maiden Jiang. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am grateful for the generous hospitality of YunmengJiang Sect. I hope the short notice of my visit has not caused too much of an inconvenience.”

Jiang Fengmian smiled warmly, “No trouble at all, young second master Lan. We are pleased to have you as our guest. I will apologize that Jiang Cheng isn’t here as well, but he’s out with some of the disciples on a night hunt for training. Come, make yourself comfortable. The meal is ready.”

Madame Yu inclined her head to him. “I’m pleased to see the stories about the Jades of Lan are true. Perhaps your good manners will rub off on our Wei Ying.”  She turned and headed to her seat, ignoring her husband’s disapproving look.

Wei Ying grinned and motioned for Lan Wangji to sit beside him. Jiang Yanli put their bowls on the table, and smiled. “Second master Lan, I didn’t make yours quite as spicy, I hope you like it.”

Lan Wangji nodded as he settled himself into the typical, proper sitting posture he was used to. “I’m sure it will be very good, thank you.”

He glanced over at the bowl Wei Ying had already started eating from, and it was nearly all red. He just barely managed to catch himself and keep from coughing just at the thought of that much spice. He picked up his own bowl, thankful that it was considerably less red, and took a sip of the soup.

Before Lan Wangji had even taken five mouthfuls of his own soup, Wei Ying reached over and dropped a very red looking piece of pork into his bowl.

“Try it, Lan Zhan!”

“Wei Ying!” Madame Yu’s stern voice silenced him.

Lan Wangji glanced over at her, and shook his head, “It is fine.” He steeled himself and took the spicy bite and tried to swallow it down as quickly as he could without losing his composure. “

Wei Ying grinned over at him, “How is it?”

“Good.” He managed, then took a drink of his tea.

Wei Ying’s smile got brighter, and he finished up his own bowl, much to Lan Wangji’s relief.

Once they were done with the meal, the two boys excused themselves and Wei Ying chatted happily as he showed Lan Wangji around the Lotus Pier. Eventually they ended up strolling along the edge of one of the many lotus filled lakes.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Have you ever had lotus seeds?”

Lan Wangji shook his head, “I have not.”

Beaming happily, Wei Ying turned and splashed into the water. “Then you are very lucky, Lan Zhan. It’s a little early in the season but I still know how to find good seed pods, and I’ll share them with you.”

He spent several minutes and returned with an arm full of lotus seed pods on long stems. He dropped down onto the grass and motioned for Lan Wangji to sit with him. “Here, you dig out the seeds, and then you peel them, like this.” He demonstrated and happily popped the peeled seed into his mouth.

Lan Wangji gave a small smile and nodded, He ate some of the seeds he peeled but in truth ended up giving most of them to Wei Ying. When all the seeds were eaten, Wei Ying laid back on the grass, totally ignoring the dampness of his clothes from gathering the pods. He grinned up at the fluffy clouds in the sky, then looked over at his companion. “Lan Zhan, will you stay in Yunmeng for a while?”

Lan Wangji shifted so that he could lay on his back as well, beside Wei Ying. “I would like that. As long as you are here, I will stay for a while, Wei Ying.”

*****

Wei Ying jolted awake, coughing blood. Agony seared its way through every nerve and fiber of his body. He coughed again, as his hazy mind desperately tried to cling to those pleasant thoughts.

“Lan Zhan…”  

His eyes slowly regained their focus, though he wished they hadn’t. There was no bright sky here, no soft grass beneath him. There was no Lan Zhan. He struggled to suck in a shaky breath, jaws clenching tight against the pain.

“I’m sorry, Lan Zhan…”

He attempted to move, but soon gave up on the idea, collapsing back against the rocky, bone littered ground. His heart ached with the lingering echoes of his heart’s dream and tears slid down his cheeks. He managed, after a few more excruciating tries, to roll onto his back. Looking up at the dark, crow filled sky didn’t help. The stench of death and decay and the fresher scent of his own blood choked him, forcing him to roll onto his side instead.

The resentful energy of the place closed in around him, seeking to wrap around him like a blanket. He fought it, pushing back as hard as he could… but without his golden core, he knew it was a losing battle.

“Get lost!” he spat angrily

It wavered, hovering around him, waiting. It was patient.

He swallowed hard, then coughed again at the taste of blood in his mouth. He closed his eyes and thought of the one person that still brought light to his weary soul.

“Lan Zhan… will you wait for me? Will you find me again, Lan Zhan… somehow?”

The resentful energy pushed again, pressing in around him even harder this time. He stubbornly struggled against it, clinging desperately to the memories of everything, everyone he held dear.

“Lan… Zhan…”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely connected to Seeing Through the Shadows, as it is the same Wei Ying from my AU where Wei Ying and Lan Zhan had expressed their feelings for each other during the week spent in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter.


End file.
